Dou's Sister
by Mouse Maxwell
Summary: Duo's past is shrowed in mistery no one realy knows what keeps him the happy pilot we all love and adore
1. Default Chapter

Hi it's me Mouse Maxwell This is my newest story I would like to dedicate it to Silver Sailor Moon A great person and a great writer go read her stories when your done.   
  
Please Don't Sue I don't own Gundam Wing Though Mouse is mine if you would like to borrow her ask please. Thanks please Review Sorry about any spelling errors  
  
  
  
Amber Mouse Maxwell  
  
She is Dou's little sister she has been Duo's silent shadow for as long as she could walk. She grew up on the streets as well. When Solo and the others got sick she also got sick with the plauge. She watched silently in the shadows when Solo had died in Duo's arms and Duo named himself. This story starts after Duo has become the leader. Right before the military base catches them. It gives a look at the past at what drove Duo to become the great Destroyer that he is today. This story starts in the past and I plan in taking it to the future. This is my first Gundam Fic so please be kind.   
***********************************************************************  
  
  
"Duo I'm hungry." a soft voice came from the corner of the ally were the gang was staying. Duo looked over the ranks of the gang they were lean an exhausted looking from were the virus had taken a toll on them they had lost some Solo one of their biggest losses during the plauge.  
  
"I know Amber," Duo began but was cut off by Amber.   
  
"Not Amber call me Mouse that's what Solo called me." Amber was forced to stop talking when a coughing fit racked her body.   
  
"Alright, but first I have a few things to take care of Mouse you're with me today Toby take the other and see if you can find anything to salvage today.  
  
Duo lent down and picked up Mouse small body. For being six years old she looked to be only four. "You need to eat more kido," he told her with a grin as he left for the open-air vendors of the colony. All right Mouse close your eyes and hold out your hand he told her eight-year-old Duo put a silver heart locket around her neck. It had a picture of each of them in it.  
  
"Well let's go see if Toby found any thing worth salvaging." Duo told her as he picked Mouse up and placed her on her shoulders once again. Duo took them to the tree in front of the Federation base were they were the others were.   
  
"Duo this looks to be a good as place as any." Toby told him.  
  
"Alright then spread out no one go with out a patener. Foxey you take Mouse. I'll go by myself." Duo told an blonde hair boy no older than himself.  
  
Each boy went a seperat way. They knew to yell out if they saw a soldier. Duo was headed back from the bases food supplies when he came face to face with and armed patrole of soldiers escorting the remaing band of kids towards the front gate of the compond towards a man and a women. What made Duo go to the group was the fact that Mouse was being carried by Toby and Foxey was being supported by two others. Duo did a double take when he saw a trickle of blood on Mouses face.  
  
Duo didn't even give a second thought before he ran out tothe group and took charge of the small girl."Toby what happen to? Mouse who cut her?" he demanded.  
  
Toby looked at the young girl that Duo was now carring and to Foxey who was being helped a long and finaly to one of the solders that had a cut that was freely bleeding.  
  
"One of the solders found us and sent up an alert they had rounded us all up for Mouse and Foxey. They had sent a soldier after the two when they had been reported in the cloting reserve. From what Foxey told me when they had brought the two to the rest of the group was that Mouse had bitten the soldier they sent after them on the arm and he had hit her after that she hasn't awaken yet and it's been over two hours. Foxey jumped in and protected her from being hurt when one of them hit him from behind in the leg. We think it might be broke though." Toby concluded.  
  
"You did a great job Toby pass it on to Foxey and tell him thank you for me. Do you know what is to happen to us now?" Duo questioned the group of boys.   
  
No one answered right away. After a few moments of uncomfertable silence a small boy in line behide Duo spoke up. "They are sending us to the Maxwell church. They say that they have found all of us homes except for Mouse. No one would want a girl with such a scar on her face." the boy told them.  
  
The soldiers led to group to the man and women that were waiting at the front gait with a large bus o take the children to the church.  
  
"Hello children i'm Father Maxwell and this is Sister Helan were tacking you to the church to see if we can find all of you a permant home." Father Maxwell told them before he let Sister Helan Rush to the aid of Duo, Mouse, and Foxey.   
  
Sister Helan ran to Duo to take Mouse from him. "What is your name child?" she questioned him.  
  
"I have no name but if you must call me something you can call ne Duo. I'll take care of her she is my responsibility. If you must call her any thing call her Mouse though her name may be Amber." Duo told Sister Helan with a warning in his voice when he spoke of Mouse.  
  
"Of course she must be very important to you I just want to help her clean the cut on her cheek and neck so she dosen't get sick with a feaver. Is she your sister Duo?" sister Helan Asked him.   
  
Duo completly taken by supriser by her attiude could only nod his head.  
  
"Well then Duo, why don't you ler Sister Helan take care of the cut and you help me with your friend? I take it your the leader s can you please tell me some of their names?" Fater Maxwell asked.  
  
"Sir, only a few of us have names." Duo told him before he handed Mouse to Toby. "The blonde being helped is Foxey. The one with black short hair that is now holding Mouse is Toby, the one on Foxey's right is Greg and the small one in back is Tommy." Duo told Father Max well.  
  
Father Maxwell didn't say a thing as he helped the children on to the bus.   
  
"Here Toby hand her to me," Duo told Toby from the front of the bus. Toby handed Mouse to Duo without saying a word. Duo went to the back of the bus where there weretwo long bench seats he placed Mouse on one and and went back to the front to help Foxey to the other before he sat dowen with Mouse and layed her head on his back. Before they had started to go any where Sister Helan was there with a Clean rag for Duo to wash off the cut on Mouses head.   
  
Duo washed off the cut and let out a gasp of suprise, for the cut was in the shape of a Cyth. "Come on Amber wake up. Don't leave me." Duo softly wispered to the girl though Sister Helan heard him and her heart went out to the young boy and girl. Sister Helan shook her head sadly though in thought 'no one would want the girl now because of the mark and look at how thin she is she can't be more than four or five.  
  
When they got to the church Sister Helan and Fater Maxwell showed the children a large empty room with three rows of beds.   
  
"You children may sleep any were you would like. But first we need to get you all cleaned up." sister Helan told them. "Duo dear why don't you go first i'm sure one of your six boys will watch her while you clean up." She continued.  
  
"Toby you watch her if she wakes up send somen after me." Dou told Toby after giving the matter thural thought.  
  
"Very well than young Duo, follow me please." Father Maxwell asked him.before leading Duo to a room off from the large bed room.   
  
In the other room Mouse was placed on a large bed and a feather conferter was placed over her. Thirty minuites after Duo had left she started to move, mumble, and wake up. "Tommy go get Duo." Toby orderd.   
  
Tommy went out the door that Duo had gone out and returened moments later with a clean and freshly dressed Duo. His once matted hair layed down his back in a long pig tail.   
  
  
To be continued......  
  
  
That's all I have for now Please be kind and Review. Hope you like it Ja ne minna.   
  
  



	2. Life at Maxwell Church

Chapter 1   
  
HI i'm back hope you liked the first part of Duo's sister I don't own Gundam wing someone else does this is my first fiction so please be kind.   
  
Also a special Thank you for Shinigami-chan who actual reviewed Thank you So much :)  
  
  
"Hey Mouse, how are you feeling kid?" Duo asked her his eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Duo what happen i rember bitting that soldier and then every thing went black." Mouse told him her voice filled with worry.   
  
"Hey what this for?" mouse questioned suddenly her right hand flying up to the bandage on her cheek and her left to her brown hair she felt her hair matted with blood "Duo it's going to take forever to get the blood out of my hair." Mouse said in a whinning voice but she had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Not to long" a new voice said. Mouse whirled her head and saw a Nun with a large bucket of water and towel followed by another lady with long black hair.   
"I'm Sister Helan" the black haired one said "and this is Sister Sylvia Duo why don't you run a long were going to wash the blood out of Mouses hair I don't think it'll intrest you" Sister Helan told Duo   
  
"Duo don't leave me!" Mouse voice shooke with fear.  
  
"I won't leave you Mouse." Duo reashured the girl.   
  
"Duo there no reason to stay." Sister silvia pleded with him.  
  
"I'll stay." DUO told them.  
  
Sister Helan looked at Duo and nodded with satisfaction.  
  
*****************************three mounths Later********************  
"Duo this is the forth time that a family has sent you back can't you behave just to have a chance to get a family?" Sister Helan asked as she bandaged a cut on Duo's arm.  
  
"I'm Not going to leave Mouse." Duo protested.  
  
All of a sudden soldiers came poring into the church.  
  
"Mouse were are you?" Duo yelled leaving sister Helan in the main church office to go off in search of Mouse.  
  
Sorry it's so short but i got to go for the night i promise to have more out as soon as i can  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Mouse Maxwell 


	3. Life...

HI i'm back hope you liked the first part of Duo's sister I don't own Gundam wing someone else does this is my first fiction so please be kind.   
  
"Hey Mouse, how are you feeling kid?" Duo asked her his eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Duo what happen i rember bitting that soldier and then every thing went black." Mouse told him her voice filled with worry.   
  
"Hey what this for?" mouse questioned suddenly her right hand flying up to the bandage on her cheek and her left to her brown hair she felt her hair matted with blood "Duo it's going to take forever to get the blood out of my hair." Mouse said in a whinning voice but she had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Not to long" a new voice said. Mouse whirled her head and saw a Nun with a large bucket of water and towel followed by another lady with long black hair.   
"I'm Sister Helan" the black haired one said "and this is Sister Sylvia Duo why don't you run a long were going to wash the blood out of Mouses hair I don't think it'll intrest you" Sister Helan told Duo   
  
"Duo don't leave me!" Mouse voice shooke with fear.  
  
"Mouse I won't ever leave you." Duo Promised her whole heartedly. "Now lay back so the sisters can wash your hair."  
  
  
****One year latter  
  
"Duo This is the Fith Family That's sent you back to us don't you want to live with a nice family." Father Maxwell asked the young boy setted in front of him.  
  
"I'm not going to leave Mouse." was Duo's simple response.  
  
"Father Maxwell their our a group of soldiers here they are setting up camp in the church."  
a young nun ran into the office.  
  
Duo go find Mouse and hide. Father Maxwell Told him before he rushed into the church.  
  
Duo Followed close behind and stayed out of site.  
  
********three weeks later******************  
  
"All we need is a Mobil suit it would make things easier for us." Duo over heard the two commanders say.  
  
Not thinking for his own safty Duo jumped out "If I get you a mobil suit will you leave us in peace." he Demanded.  
  
The two Commandrs looked down at the boy and laughed "Boy if you can get us a mobil suit we will leave in peace." he told them  
  
Duo didn't wait for any thing more he ran out of the church and in to the street towards the millatary base on the collony.  
  
**********Two hours later**********  
  
  
A battered and bruised Duo landed in front of were the Maxwell Church once stood.  
  
This is all i could get right now bad thunder storm blowing in i know cliff hanger i'll get the next part out as soon as posiable  
  
Mouse   
  



	4. ...Goes on

Hey people I'm back for more.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me so don't sue I don't own any thing  
  
Duo opened the mobil suit and rushed into the ruin of the church. "Mouse were are you?" He calls frantically his violet eyes taking in all the destructions around him. Come on Mouse were are you he asked himself. A body at the edge of his vision caught his attention. Duo rushes over to he body and discovers Father Maxwell's body lying limp and lifeless, a few feet over, he saw sister Helan laying  
in a growing puddle of blood.   
  
Duo rushes over to her and kneels down at her head. "Sister Helan what happened? Were is Mouse?"   
  
"Duo the OZ Foundation came here after the soldiers there was a fight. They blew up the church after shooting Father Maxwell. I sent Mouse to the cellar. I hope she will be all right. Duo always rember to be your self tell Mouse the same." Sister Helan told him before closing her eye's one last time.  
  
"NNNOOOOO" Duo yelled before rushing to the cellar.  
  
By this time the local officials had started showing up.  
  
Mouse opened her eyes to darkness and a distant yelling of Duo.  
  
Duo rushed into the cellar and saw only dark in a back corner laid a small black object as duo approached the object started to move. Duo fell down beside mouse and slowly shook her awake "Come on Mouse we need to get out of here." He spoke gentile   
"Are you hurt?"   
  
Mouse took a few seconds to shake the sleep from her eyes before shaking her head no to Duo.   
  
"Come on then let's get out of here he told her before scooping her up into his arms.   
  
"Put me down duo I can walk " Mouse told him.  
  
"Duo what now where do we go?" She asked.  
  
"We'll do something. Lets go." Dou told her as he set her on her feet and took her hand.   
  
Duo and Mouse left the cellar and entered the area were there medic's had setup in case of any survivors.  
  
"Hey you are you alright?" A young blond medic asked.  
  
"We're Fine who are you?" Mouse asked from behind Duo were he pushed her when the girl had came up."   
  
"I'm private Sally Po" the girl told them.  
  
"Well thanks lady. But me and mouse here doun't have time to sit and chat we've go to go."  
  
"Wait who are you?" Sally asked.  
  
"I'll run. I'll hide but I'll never tell a lie that's me in a nut shell. I'm Duo Maxwell." Duo told here before pulling Mouse towards the shutel deport.  
  
We'll that's all I have for now a special thank to my insperation who has inspired me to continue writing this so Thank you AMY  
  



	5. Begaining again

Hi I'm back with chapter five.  
  
Gundam wing dosen't belonge to me.  
  
Well with that out of the way lets get on with the story.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
"Hey Duo why are we going towards the shuttel port.?" Mouse questioned a fuming Duo.  
  
Duo looked down at mouse and Grined before continuing in towards the shuttel Port a few moments before speaking.  
"Mouse I'm think it would be best if we didn't stay here. Whith this OZ and every thing it would be safer anywere but here and we can get food easier their." He explained before setteling them both In the middel of a shipment of parts that were to be loaded on one of the waiting shuttels in the morning.  
  
Duo awoke with a jolt. the cold steal of a gun pressed to the back of his neck. his eyes quickly searched out Mouses she was being held captive by a soldier along the wall of shuttel that they were now on a third soldier had returned with a wierd looking man Proffesor G.  
  
"Sir, we found these to in the parts that were loaded last night the girl we found stealing what do you want us to do with them?" The soldier holding Duo asked Proffesor G.  
  
Proffesor G. Looked over both Duo and Mouse "They might be who i've been looking for to Pilot my two new pieces of art," he stated calmly. "Do you two have names or do I need to provied you with one?"  
  
Duo looked The guy over carefully and then looked at Mouse with a nod of his head he begain to speack. "I'm Duo Maxwell and this is my sister Mouse."  
  
Proffesor G. Nodded once at the soldiers who at once put away there guns and left the room. "I've been looking for someone with the skill to pilot a mobil suit have you ever piloted one?" He asked the pair.  
  
Duo looked him strait in the eye before ancering "I have pilot one and can teach her how."  
  
Proffesor G. Nodded once before a crule smile formed on his lips "very well. Follow me." he stated and lead them to a large hanger were two mobile suites were being built.  
  
"This is Gundam 02 and 06 call them what you will if you think you can be their pilots work on them." he taunted before leaving the two with the mecanics and other people working on them. A large man escorted the two to a simulator was set up to train them sat.  
  
*******************************many weeks later*******************************************  
  
  
Duo walked down the hall from were he had been working on his Gundam he had named Deathscyth Mouse had finshed working on her gundam Death's Angel earler an had went through some training in the simulator before callin it a night and gone to her room.  
  
Duo walked past her door and heard her singing a song that he had used to sing to her he stopped at her door and listened for a minute before she noticed him. "Duo please sing with me. she strummed th first few bars before her soft voice started to sing Oh angel come met the dawn It's a brand new day Duo started to sing the next verse with Mouse. On the last verse mouse stoped singing and playing and Duo sang it letting the last of the word rise and fall on his lips when a computer beeped in the room.  
  
Mouse put down her gutar and read the message before deleating it. Duo i have a mission i will be back in a few days.  
  
***************************************  
  
Duo went into his room and read his log the mission was a simple one he should be back not long after Mouse. He thought before going to one of the mobil suites because his gundam was not yet done.  
****************************************  
  
Duo returned to base only to be met by proffesor G. "Duo we found this in the reackage of her suit." he handed Duo half a locket. "Duo we have a mission for you. Operaation Metor.  
  
I know every one hates a cliff hanger one review is all i ask and i'll put up the next chapter the song is   
OH Angel from Fatel Fury It dosn't belonge to me   
  
well that all i have please review   
  
Mouse Maxwell 


	6. Mouse

Hi This is the next part in Duo's sister I know there's not much here but I'm working one three other stories right now and this is the first time I've written on Duo's sister in a while if I get any reviews on this I'll try to get the next chapter out by Wednesday   
  
I don't own Gundam wing so don't sue   
  
  
  
  
Mouse woke up with a start. A nightmare driving her to reality her hand went to her chest where half a locket hung with a picture of a boy.  
  
"Who are you?' she asked into the night and to the picture.  
  
She got up and dressed for the day before looking at the clock that stood on her dresser and sighing. "Two-thirty no one will be up for hours" She sighed once more and wandered down the halls too Master Quatra's music room the room she was in charge of keeping this one had a massive vaulted roof and music library was intensive even so to include some of the classic such as Brams and Mozart. Mouse strolled over to the cabinet were the music instruments that were placed yesterday when Master Quatra had sent them up to her to bee taken care of there was a flute that she knew belong to Mister Trowa as well as Master Quatra's violin there was an electric keyboard as well as two guitars one was mahogany and a dark reds with a pair of wings stenciled on in gold and white. The other one was black trimmed with light violet and had a scythe etched in a dark violet, on the neck the word Shinigami was visible in the same shade of violet as was the scythe.  
  
Mouse reached for the black guitar and strummed the opening of a song that was vaguely familiar to her. As she began to sing pictures of a little apartment and of the boy in the locket flashed through her mind she gave a strangled gasp as she put down the guitar.  
  
"Oh please don't stop playing it was a beautiful song." A voice asked from the door   
  
Mouse gasped and turned "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake any one I couldn't sleep."  
  
  
  
  
That's all I have right now I'm working on the next part as fast as school will allow.  
Please r+r   
Mouse Maxwell   



End file.
